


[Podfic] A Dream You Dream Together is Reality

by nickelmountain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mal Was Right, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillipa Cobb grows up knowing that she’s not the only daughter her parents have with her name, and that only her mother knew which one was real. It’s not a nice thing to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Dream You Dream Together is Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dream You Dream Together is Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394744) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Hello, bluflamingo! We weren't actually matched on Inception at all, but I was inspired by your Dear Author letter to seek some out to record for you. I really love this fic, and I really hope I was able to do it justice in my recording. It was a pleasure to work with. I hope you like it!

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Movies/InceptionADreamYouDreamTogethercover_zps397c4ed9.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:56:49 

**Music:** Futile Devices, by Sufjan Stevens 

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/a4lb20q5v01uqpgxn4f4) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/9iib5e8l2z1fn97vgj5u)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Podficcer's note:** I had some computer issues while I was recording this, and as a result there's some background noise and some mild choppiness in the first half or so of the recording. I'm working on a cleaned-up version now, and will update the links as soon as possible. (I'd hoped to do that by the 22nd, but no luck.)


End file.
